1. Field
The present disclosure relates to turbomachine disk and coverplate assemblies, more specifically to retaining rings for retaining a coverplate against a disk.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional retaining rings include a substantially annular ring including a small split. The retaining rings are shaped and sized to retain an inner diameter portion of a coverplate to a lip that extends off of a turbomachine disk. By virtue of this interface, a substantially isolated pocket is created between the coverplate and the disk. This can lead to sections of the disk being less cooled than other portions since conditioning flow cannot enter into the sealed pockets.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved retaining rings. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.